Damea Summers: The Thirteenth Olympian
by LJK
Summary: What would you do if the fate of the world rested on your shoulders. Follow Damea as she lives a life as the Thirteenth Olympian
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I all characters that you recognise belong to J. K. Rowling

**A/N:** Please read and review, no flames please, but constructive critisism is welcome. If you don't like it, don't read it, but I think it is good, I have about seven more longer chapters saved on my computer, but i'm gunna see what kinda responses i get first.

**ENJOY!**

Prologue

If you were to look at Damea Summers, you would say that she looked like an average teenager, but looks can be deceiving. At a first glance, you would see a beautiful young woman. She had light caramel colored hair with blonde highlights. It was a little past her shoulders and had a natural, yet flowing wave to it. She had creamy, flawless, tan skin, a very toned, slim, and curvaceous body, and a catlike face, with slanted eyes, full lips, and high cheek bones. One of the most extraordinary thing about her were her eyes. They were an unnatural, yet stunning, deep shade of purple and it was flecked with silver. You would have never seen a color that was the same.

She enjoyed having a good time. She didn't play your average team sports. She liked to go jet skiing, rollerblading, snowboarding (when in season), snow mobiling, and most of all, she liked racing motorcross. Her philosophy on sports is when it comes to competition; you can only count on yourself. She was also very talented at singing and dancing. Not many people knew this because she never really sang in front of people. The only person who knew this was her brother Jake. He heard her one time singing in her room.

She grew up in Brooklyn New York New York, she moved when she was thirteen, and had a very heavy Brooklyn accent that will probably never fade. It is still as strong as it was when she first left. They moved to Phoenix Arizona because her father, Daniel, his job was transferred there.

But, as I said earlier, Damea looks like a normal teenager at a first glance. What I didn't mention is that Damea is a witch, and is currently attending Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. No one knew that she was a witch. Only her mother, father, and brother, Jake, knew. Everyone else just thought that she was attending a boarding school up north.

When it came to school, Damea wasn't bad, but she wasn't in the top of her class. If fact, she was quite intteligent. Most of where she gets her good grades is during the practical tests and lessons. Her magical ability was amazing but when it came to test time, she choked. You would never catch her in the library, or studying. Her opinion with books, reading, or studying; school time is for studying, spend your free time wisely and live for the moment, not spend all your time behind a book.

But there was one exeption. She enjoyed potions class. It was one of her best classes because she could pass the tests. One of the reasons she liked potions so much is because it was one of the only classes where you could be creative. Of course you had to do the potion ever so precise, but you could also experiment and modify them. She was always receiving extra credit because every potion that she made was different from the one assigned. Her potions were always more complicated and worked much more efficient.

But Damea wasn't even normal when it came to witch standards. It always seemed strange how when ever Damea was sad, it would start to rain, or when she got really mad at something, it would start on fire. One time, when Damea was only about 13, a boy was picking on her, he was saying that she was stupid and didn't know anything because she failed a test. Somehow, that boy's book bag got caught of fire, burning all of his notes and homework. But Damea never really thought too much of it, she always gave the excuse "I just lost control of my power, it happens to everyone." But as Damea wasn't paying much attention to it, someone else was

**A/N:** Boring I know, but I'm just introducing the main character. I promise it won't be as mary sue as she seems at the beginning, just keep on reading, and please review.

Till next time, LJK always


	2. At the Races

Chapter One: At the Races.

"DJ (nickname given to her by her friend Andy, her full name was Damea Jo Summers), I need you to work today, Andy is racing, and he is very finicky about his bike, he doesn't trust anyone but you. Could you please come today?" Jerry, Damea's boss asked her. Damea, during the summers, would work for Jerry Carson as the team mechanic. She was very skilled when it came to mechanics. She new where everything was, and what they did. She really enjoyed it because all of the people that she worked with were fun. The only bad thing is that not too many girls were into this sort of stuff, so mostly, she hung around the guys. Andy was Jerry Carson's son; he was the coolest, and probably her best friend, along with Justin Smart, and Skylar Wilson.

"I don't know Jerry; I had a big night last night." She smiled as she remembered the party. Everyone was there. There was a cloud of smoke hovering over that house and a lot of alcohol, along with many drunken people. Someone brought a two liter bottle of vodka, which was downed in a half an hour between five, small girls. It was pretty nasty because there was puke everywhere. Damea didn't drink any though. She would have but she had to drive herself, plus two of her girl friends home. She was out until about one o'clock, and got in a little trouble with her mom. She came back to reality and finished her conversation with Jerry. "I was up late last night, I think I am just going to stay home today, if you don't mind." She finished and then yawned.

"Damea, Andy wants you to be there, he is really counting on it, and I am too, I will help you get that Honda you want." He said out of pure desperation. Damea had been trying to get the sponsors to buy her a 2002, 4-stroke, 125 Honda. It was really nice and exactly what she needed to win powder puff race at the end of the summer. She always did good and made it to nationals. But every time she would come in second or third. It wasn't as if she wasn't good enough, it was just her current bike is outdated. Not enough power to beat the others. The sponsors have been refusing her proposal for all summer, which was very disappointing.

"You will help me?" she asked just to clarify what she heard.

"Yes, I will talk to the sponsors and tell them that you would win if you have it, and then maybe they will get it for you."

"You promise you will talk to them?"

"I promise, as long as you come down here. I will even throw in a bonus for your paycheck." He knew he offering quite a lot, but her really liked Damea and was one of his best racers. She was even better then most of his male racers. He had a total of 12 racers working for him, one for each heat, that were all top quality, and Damea could beat every one of them except for Andy. He would have her race with the guys, but it wasn't aloud since they had woman's league. She always got first place, except for at nationals. He was lucky that he scouted her out before anyone else did and he wanted to keep it that way. He knew she would never betray him and go to another team; the whole Carson team was like a family. But he still had to be sure to keep her happy.

"I'll be there in a half an hour to service the bikes. See you then." She didn't even wait for his answer she just hung up the phone. She was ecstatic. She would finally get what she had been wanting since the beginning of the summer. She jumped in the shower, didn't bother with make-up or doing her hair, she never bothered with that too much anyway . She just threw it up into a quick mess bun, threw on a pair of old jeans and an old white t-shirt, and headed to the Jerry Carson's house, where they kept the bikes.

"Jerry, hey, okay what bikes are we taking today?" she asked in a cheery voice as she took a sip of her double espresso. She needed her caffeine, after all, he did call her at eight o'clock in the morning, she only got about five hours of sleep.

"Well, since there are only eight racers that are available, we are only taking eight bikes. It's these ones right here." He said as he pointed to the group of bikes moved over to the front of the garage. "Do you need any help, I can call Andy out to help you?" he said.

"Um, sure, go ahead, that way we can get this done by lunch time." He nodded and left to go get his son.

Not too long after that a tall, handsome, dark brown haired, seventeen year old came into the garage.

"Hey DJ," he said and then say her puffy eyes,"Wow you look tired."

"Well, however I look, I feel ten times worse. I went to the party at Sarah's last night. I got a total of five hours of sleep."

"Well, I guess if we hurry maybe you'll have time to take a nap before he head off for the race."

"By the way, what time are we leaving?" she asked hoping that she could do that.

"Well, the first heat is at five. So we are gunna leave at three. That gives us about six hours, we can have this done by one, so you should have time."

"Thank god, I won't survive the day with out it." She said and yawned again. "Your gunna have to test them because I will crash two seconds into it. I'm too tired to concentrate."

"That's fine. So lets get started, you wanna go get the tools?" he asked and she nodded her head lightly and stalked off toward the tool bench to grab the utility box.

The day went by fast, since Damea and Andy always have a good time together. All the bikes were in were in top shape, and it only took them three and a half hours. It was about twelve thirty when Damea went home to clean up. She kind of woke up as the day went on and no longer wanted to take a nap.

When she got home, she took a long hot shower, washing off the dirt, oil, and gasoline. She scrubbed her body endlessly until she smelled like sweet vanilla and raspberries. She threw her hair into a mess bun to keep it out of her eyes. She was going to a race, so she didn't want to dirty any of her good clothes, so she threw on a old, torn pair of jeans, and her usual 'Carson Racing' shirt with 'Summers 99' on the back. Of course you should already know that her last name is Summers but her racing number was always 99, and she didn't have it any other way.

Damea and Andy had made a deal to meet up for lunch. They were also going to be accompanied by Justin and Sky. They had their own little group, and always hung out together. Justin was the same age as Damea, sixteen, but Sky was seventeen. They had all decided to go to Davison Coffee Shop as a pre race celebration. Roger Davison owned the café, and was the sweetest seventy year old guy you would ever meet. He always would come out and talk to the foursome when they would show up, which was pretty often, and give them a free chocolate shake. It was a small, quaint little shop, with the best hamburgers you could get. They ate there all the time and became their little place to be away from everyone else, because they were the only ones below the age of fifty that ever went there. That is another thing that made the shop appealing. Everyone their loved to see young faces and were always polite.

"Hey Justin, where's Sky, I thought he was coming with you?" Damea asked as she and Andy walked in and spotted Sky there in their usual corner booth.

"Oh he did, he spotted a little fox, quote unquote, and ran off to talk to her. He should be here in a couple of seconds with a hand print on his face." They all chuckled. Sky was one of those guys who was always chasing after girls, but never succeeded. It wasn't as if he was ugly, as a matter of fact, he was quite handsome, but he came on to women a little to _forward._ Justin was the exact opposite. He was handsome too, but never came on to women. He was almost kind of shy, which attracted most intellegent women, and he often had long relationships, but not too many. Andy on the other hand, has had many girlfriends. But they never last long. Some of them dumped him because he spent too much time with Damea. They thought that it was strange to always see him with her. He didn't deny it, he loved her, but not as a lover, and more as a brother. They never dated, and never will date, they were too close.

"And here he comes." Damea said as Sky walked in. He was strutting sarcastically, and was smiling like a maniac.

"I got a number." He said and then smiled, if possible, wider.

"Congratulations Sky, what's her name" Damea asked. She didn't have a problem with the boys dating. In fact, she found it amusing see all the girls that the boys went through.

"Rachel. Isn't that a great name, Rachel, it just rolls off your tongue. Rachel" he repeated.

"Well, what can I get for your guys today, the usual?" asked Florence, the waitress that always tended to them if Roger himself didn't.

"Yep, and can I get a hot fudge sundae with extra fudge and cherries when we are done eating?" Damea asked. Damea was a fanatic about chocolate. She ate it like she inhaled air.

"You sure can dear, we'll have that out to you in about fifteen to twenty minutes. You off for a race today?" she asked as she noticed they were all wearing there jersies.

"Yep, all the guys are racing, I just get to sit and watch." Damea said.

"Oh, that's too bad, well; I'll be back pretty soon with your food." Florence said.

"Thanks." They all said in unison.

"So, do you think we will podeum today?" Andy asked.

"We might but my money's on Anderson Racing for first. They got that new guy, shit, I forgot his name. I think that it is like Ryan Thomson or something." Justin said.

"Ryan Thomas." Andy said with a sneer lurking in the corners of his mouth. For some odd reason, Andy had a grudge against Ryan.

"Oh yeah, Ryan Thomas, I met him once, he's from like Tucson or around that area. He's not the best though. Jordan beat him in the last race." Damea said. Jordan was another racer. He raced with the 250's. He was one of the better people in Carson Racing.

"How did you meet him?" Sky asked. All the boys were really protective of her, like a brother was to a sister, along with a fiery temper when it came to boys mistreating her. It didn't bother her too much because she really wasn't into the whole dating thing. Guys make much better friends then boyfriends.

"Oh, well we started to talk at the last race. You know, when you guys totally ditched me and started to talk to those trophy girls." She said teasing them about the last race. All the boys took off and tried to chat up some girls. Damea didn't really mind, she had work to do and they were just a distraction, but she liked to make them squirm.

"DJ, I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again." Justin said honestly.

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

"It's okay." She said smiling. Her smile showed them that she was just joking around with them.

"So what did he say?" Andy asked.

"Oh, he's pretty... cocky. He thinks he's god's gift to women, pretty damn far off in my opinion." She said.

"Why, did he come on to you?" Justin asked as he stiffened up.

"He might of, I blew him off before he could get past his name." all the boys nodded.

Nothing really happened on the way to the races, unless you count Justin spilling hot pizza all over Ashley. Ashley Preston was one of the sponsor's daughters. She was the biggest ditz that you could ever meet. She caked makeup on, put so much hairspray in it was a fire hazard, and wore cloths that showed more skin then it covered. She only came to the races because of the boys. She would always flutter her eyelashes, flip her hair, and stick out her chest. None of them went for it, they weren't that shallow.

When they arrived at the race track, everyone went their separate ways to do their own job. Damea's was to do one last check up on the bikes. When she was finished with that, she went to go get water.

"Look at this piece of hot fresh meat." said a voice from behind her. Damea turned around and saw Ryan Thomas, the new guy with Anderson Racing. He was looking her up and down and licking his lips.

"I thought I smelled a pig." She said with a look of definite distaste on her face.

"Oh, you hurt my feelings." He said sarcastically and grabbed her waste.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." She said menacingly and whipped out of his embrace, and stalked off in the other direction. Ryan just sat there, eyeing her retreating back.

"Hey Andy." She said exasperatedly as she reached her friend.

"Hey DJ, you wanna test Justin's bike while I test mine, he's a little busy at the moment."

"You bet." She said and started up. She popped a wheelie and went off. When she started to ride, she felt like she was home. She felt the wind sweeping through her hair, caressing her scalp. She felt the world melt around her. It was just her, the bike, and the ground. She was in her haven. When it came to bikes, Bianca was a tom cat. She felt the need for speed. Nothing could stop her. She zipped through the trail like a flash of lightning.

After about fifteen minutes of riding, they stopped back at the truck.

"It's running good." She said with a smile on her face. It was always the same smile when she was done riding. It was the way some one would smile if they had just returned from a vacation to heaven. Andy laughed. He always got a thrill to see how much she loved the bikes.

"Andy your up" Jerry called as he ran up to his son. "Now remember, stay to the outside. That Thomas guy will cut you off. Start out slowly, stay to the back, until the final lap, then pick up and get to the front. Everyone out their goes fast at first until they are ensured first, then they slack off, that's when you come in. Now go and bring me a trophy." Andy nodded, putting his helmet on. Jerry always gave a pep talk to the upcoming rider. It was always good information, and it helped them win many races.

You can probably guess what happened during the race. Andy started off and stayed right behind the last person. When they were on the second lap, he picked up and went to about the middle. On the last lap, he was tied with Ryan Thomas. Ryan was trying to cut Andy off, but unsuccessfully. Andy was one pace ahead of Ryan. At the finish line, Andy came in just a split second before Ryan did, winning the trophy.

Carson Racing had one more victory to add to the book. Everyone had placed either first or second. Justin, Andy, Sky and Jordan were all first place. Everyone else was in second. They still did better then everyone else. Damea couldn't stop smiling at the boys, she was very proud of them.

While everyone was packing up, Damea was going to buy them victory drinks. While she was walking up to the concession stand, she felt someone grab her arm, and pulled her behind a building. When Damea finally had the sense to look up, she saw that her capturer was Ryan. Before she could scream at him, he had his lips violently pressed against hers. She was terrified. She was a good at self defense, but he was too strong, and she was too shocked. He had her held with arms pressed to her side, and was pushed up hard against the wall. As he kept her mouth occupied with his, he went to her shirt. He started to go up the back and undo her bra. Suddenly, the wind picked up. It was a nice, calm day, but a fierce, bitter cold wind struck the back of their necks. Damea didn't notice this. Her mind was occupied on the violent hands that were wandering where they shouldn't be. As she was getting weaker and weaker by fear, the wind kept on getting stronger and stronger, until it was almost unbearable. He lifted his face to sweep the sand and dirt from his eyes, which gave her a chance; she threw a punch at his face, and another in his gut, then she shot off toward to truck. At that second, the wind died instantly. Ryan was left behind muttering under his breath.


	3. Out to Dinner

Chapter 2: Out to Dinner

When she walked up to the truck, Sky yelled out "Hey where are the drinks?" in good humor. But Damea just ignored him. She stepped into the truck, slammed the door, and went strait to the back, where they had a small bathroom. She looked in the mirror and lifter up her shirt. Bruises were already forming where his brutal hands were. She scoweled to herself. She could just tell the guys and have them beat the snot out of him, but she smiled proudly thinking of how he would be puting and limping to the truck. She refastened her bra, and dusted off her shirt. She washed her face and sat there for a moment thinking.

KNOCK KNOCK "DJ, what happened." It was Andy's voice.

"Nothing, I'll be out in a second." She said and straightened her shirt to make sure she didn't look like she was distraught. Her pride was on the line here, she couln't look weak.

When she stepped out, everyone was staring at her with concerned eyes.

"DJ, what happened? Don't say nothing, I know you better then you think.

"Don't worry about it, lets just go home." Everyone agreed against their better judgment.

The ride home was just an uncomfortable silence. Damea sat in a comfortable chair in the corner, knees curled up to her chest, just thinking about how many ways she could kill him with the most pain.

When they arrived home, Damea didn't waste time; she got into her car, and drove home. While she was in the car, something else happened to finish off her strange day.

"Well Miss Summers, I'd say that you handled yourself very well today." Damea swerved to the right, just missing a car. Wouldn't you be surprised to hear a strange, British voice in your car? She pulled over and turned around to look in the back seat, when she saw who the intruder was, her eyes popped out of her head. In her backseat was one of the most famous wizards alive; Albus Dumbledore.

"I bet you are wondering what I am doing here." He said, and was right. "Well, I am visiting you with a very important proposition."

"h-huh?" Damea stmmered, still shocked to have this man in her back seat.

"Well, there is quite a bit to explain. I am inviting you to a dinner with me and Minerva McGonagall. I will pick you up, and we will take a port key to a restaurant in London."

Damea was still getting over the shock of having a famous wizard in her car. Now he was asking her to dinner, what the hell was going on?

"Why do you need ME to go to this with you?" She asked, trying to stay polite.

"Because of whom you are." He answered earnestly. That wasn't necessarily the answer she was looking for. She thought about it for a moment, and then something came to her.

"What did you mean I handled myself well today?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I could tell something was wrong with you, but I wasn't sure what. Then I saw that boy attacking you, so I lifted a little sand and dirt into the air, it caught the wind, and distracted him. I think that you broke his nose." He said looking mournfully at her. "Are you alright, that was a very traumatic thing to happen to you." She nodded, "Well, if you need to talk, I'll listen." He smiled encouragingly at her. "Now, back to my offer, I extremely recommend you coming." Damea thought about it. What can it hurt, it's just dinner.

"What should I wear?" she asked wondering how classy this would be.

"It is a very fancy restaurant; maybe a cocktail dress or something, but nothing too ostentatious. I don't want us to stick out. I will pick you up tomorrow at 7:30. Be ready." Then he disapperated out of her car, and she drove the rest of the way home.

The next day went by rather quickly. She was searching frantically through her wardrobe to find a cocktail dress to wear to dinner. Finally she found a purple sparkly dress that matched her eyes. It went a little above her knees, and she wore a pair of silver strappy high heels. She didn't put on too much make-up, and left her hair down, and curled it under. When she was all ready, she threw on a plain, black/silvery dress robe, to blend in with the wizards, kind of wearing it like a coat, and left it unbuttoned. She was good looking, but not too flashy.

When 7:30 came around, Albus Dumbledore showed up at her door.

"Good Evening Miss Summers, you look lovely tonight." He said. He was wearing a midnight blue dress robe.

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore, as do you." She said, but calling him Mr. Dumbledore sounded awkward. He must have sensed it because he then told her to call him Albus for now.

He walked her over to a port key that was in the alley behind her house. She touched it a felt the familiar sensation of something tugging just beneath your naval. She was swept away and carried in front of a fancy looking restaurant. A witch was standing in front of the doors looking impatient. She was wearing golden robes, and her hair was pulled up into a tight bun on top of her head.

"Minerva, I'd like you to meet Damea Summers. Damea, this is Minerva McGonagall."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. McGonagall."

"Likewise, you can call me Minerva."

"Yes and please call me DJ; Damea is such a mouth full." Minerva smiled and nodded.

"Shall we take our seats?" She asked giving them a welcoming smile.

The Restaurant was filled with important wizards of all ages. There was a famous Quidditch Player over here and a Ministry Official over there. When they walked in many of them waved, smiled, greeted, and even shook hands with Albus. When they finally made it too their seats, they looked at the menu. The food looked great; they had every type of food you could imagine. There was European, Chinese, Japanese, Italian, American, and even Mexican. Damea didn't want to spend too much money, so she just bought a Salmon filet, with a Caesar Salad. Instantly, the food appeared when they ordered.

"Okay, Albus, what is this all about, you have been leaving me in anticipation for quite awhile now, I think that I deserve an explanation." She said earnestly.

"That you do my dear, well, I suppose that the only place to start is the beginning How much do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"I don't want introductions, just tell my why I am here, I don't mean to be rude, sir, but this is a little strange."

"I know my dear, just listen, I won't go into great detail, so please just answer my question. How much do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"I know as much as you learn in 7th grade English."

"So in other words, not a whole lot." He said.

"You would be correct, but what does it all have to do with it anyways?"

"Everything, you know all the stories that you heard, all about Zeus, Hera, and even Hercules, forget them, none of them are true."

"I know that, hence the name Greek MYTHOLOGY. Still don't understand what all this has to do with me."

"Just listen, there are no such things as the stories of the greek gods, but there really are Gods."

"What?"

"Well, they aren't actually god, there is only one God, but, they come in second command, kind of like Kings, really really powerful Kings."

"Okay, did you have too much wine or something because you are making no sense?"

"I didn't even order wine, I'm drinking tonic water, but anyways. There are Twelve Gods, they can control certain aspects of nature when they want. You probably have heard of them, they are all Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis, and Hephaestus. But there is suppose to be thirteen. The thirteenth Olympian has never showed up, until now." He looked at her waiting for a reaction. "I have reasons to believe that you are Damea, the goddess of the Forces of Nature." He said looking at her. She started to smile.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke, I'm not buying it. Why am I really here?"

"I believe that you are, you also must know, that you didn't grow up on Mount Olympus for a reason. You are the most powerful of all of them, even Zeus. It has been said that the thirteenth Olympian would be the savior of the world of men. But you must believe me, you are that person. You also have other special abilities, besides your normal ones. You have the power of witch craft, the power to do wand, wandless, and mind magic, and very powerful magic at that. You are the only one that in existence will be able to do that. You are the one."

"No I'm not." She said and was absolutely positive of it.

"Yes you are." He said, not losing his patience.

"No I'm not."

"Why aren't you?"

"Because have you seen my school records at Salem? I'm horrible, I'm almost failing, I am in the bottom fourth of my class. How can I be among the most powerful beings ever?" She asked with an air of superiority, like she knew everything.

"As a matter of fact," Minerva was speaking now. "We have checked your records. They also state, that you excel immensely when it comes to magic. Yes you fail the occasional test, but you never fail to impress the professors with your talent with magic, they just never know what to make of it."

"I still don't understand, even if this were true, how would you know that it was me?"

"Because, like I said, you are extraordinarily talented, and you show signs of having control over the elements. Like yesterday, you used to wind as a self defense, which is amazing."

"Oh come on, all wizards lose control over their powers when their emotions take over. It's not something special. I'm not special."

"Would you just listen to me? Okay, there is a book that is on this subject. It is called "The Chronicles of the Olympians XIII: The Power". There is a book for each Olympian, it tells the user about there powers, powers of their fellow Olympians, and your meaning in the world."

"Albus, I'm getting tired of this; I am no Greek God okay."

"On all the books, it says _monos anthro enas mporo anoigo_ on the cover. In Greek it means only the one can open. If you are the one, you will be able to open, give me a chance, please, that is all I ask. If you can't open the book, I will never bother you again." He said, and was now becoming desperate.

"Fine, but I can guarantee you, it won't work."

"Okay. Please come with me, we will take floo powder to my office. Follow me." And they exited the restaurant tensely.

When they came to the floo station, they each grabbed some powder and hollered "Dumbledore's Office" and were swept away. Damea passed several fireplaces, and finally stopped at one, but it was just a 4' by 4' room with a big door. Soon Albus came and he motioned for her and Minerva to step aside. He walked up to the door and tapped his wand on it, and his door opened. He saw Damea's puzzled look and answered her.

"It's a safety precaution. The only way to get to the door is by floo powder, and the only way the door will open is if I tap MY wand on it; DNA sort of thing, very handy spell." And they entered the office.

Damea would have stopped to marvel at his amazing office, but she was a little worried. She never told her mom or dad about where she was going. They were working late, like always, and Damea was left home alone. She never told them where she was going, and they would be home in forty-five minutes. This better be quick.

"Miss Summers,"

"Please call me DJ, we are past formalities."

"DJ, this is the book." He said and held out a book. It was an old book, with a black velvet color, and silver lettering. The lettering said in big bold letters "The Chronicles of the Olympians Book XIII: The Power" and then in smaller letters below it, it said in Greek lettering "monos anthro enas mporo anoigo".

"As you can see, I'm unable to open it." Albus said, and tried with all his might to open the cover; it didn't budge. He cast several spells on it, but they were no use. The book was untouchable. He passed the book to Minerva and she tried that same "If my assumptions are correct, this will be like any old book to you." And he handed her the book; it was quite thick, big and heavy.

"Albus, this is a waste of yours, and my time, see." She said quickly, and pulled the cover open. It took her a second to see why Albus and Minerva were smiling at her. She opened the book. She looked at the pages, they were in perfect condition. Never touched, and they looked like they were just written. She was in shock. She stared at the book trying to comprehend what was happening. She shut the book, and opened it again, just to make sure that it wasn't a joke.

"A big waste of time indeed." He said; his eyes were sparkling. "Now, on to what the book is about. The book is a learning tool, a very useful one at that. It will teach you how to train your powers, and use them with total control. I don't know what your powers are, beings no has ever looked in the book. So I will let you take this book home, do not loose it, it is of great importance. And I need you to read it. I will contact you before summer is over. Minerva will take you home." Bianca was still in shock. Who the hell does Albus think he is? How does he expect her to take all of this in one shot? A sixteen-year-old girl was just told that she is the most powerful creature that will ever exist. How could anyone handle that? She was torn between fear, anger, and complete hysteria. What was going to happen next?" Chapter 2: Out to Dinner

When she walked up to the truck, Sky yelled out "Hey where are the drinks?" in good humor. But Damea just ignored him. She stepped into the truck, slammed the door, and went strait to the back, where they had a small bathroom. She looked in the mirror and lifter up her shirt. Bruises were already forming where his brutal hands were. She scoweled to herself. She could just tell the guys and have them beat the snot out of him, but she smiled proudly thinking of how he would be puting and limping to the truck. She refastened her bra, and dusted off her shirt. She washed her face and sat there for a moment thinking.

KNOCK KNOCK "DJ, what happened." It was Andy's voice.

"Nothing, I'll be out in a second." She said and straightened her shirt to make sure she didn't look like she was distraught. Her pride was on the line here, she couln't look weak.

When she stepped out, everyone was staring at her with concerned eyes.

"DJ, what happened? Don't say nothing, I know you better then you think.

"Don't worry about it, lets just go home." Everyone agreed against their better judgment.

The ride home was just an uncomfortable silence. Damea sat in a comfortable chair in the corner, knees curled up to her chest, just thinking about how many ways she could kill him with the most pain.

When they arrived home, Damea didn't waste time; she got into her car, and drove home. While she was in the car, something else happened to finish off her strange day.

"Well Miss Summers, I'd say that you handled yourself very well today." Damea swerved to the right, just missing a car. Wouldn't you be surprised to hear a strange, British voice in your car? She pulled over and turned around to look in the back seat, when she saw who the intruder was, her eyes popped out of her head. In her backseat was one of the most famous wizards alive; Albus Dumbledore.

"I bet you are wondering what I am doing here." He said, and was right. "Well, I am visiting you with a very important proposition."

"h-huh?" Damea stmmered, still shocked to have this man in her back seat.

"Well, there is quite a bit to explain. I am inviting you to a dinner with me and Minerva McGonagall. I will pick you up, and we will take a port key to a restaurant in London."

Damea was still getting over the shock of having a famous wizard in her car. Now he was asking her to dinner, what the hell was going on?

"Why do you need ME to go to this with you?" She asked, trying to stay polite.

"Because of whom you are." He answered earnestly. That wasn't necessarily the answer she was looking for. She thought about it for a moment, and then something came to her.

"What did you mean I handled myself well today?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I could tell something was wrong with you, but I wasn't sure what. Then I saw that boy attacking you, so I lifted a little sand and dirt into the air, it caught the wind, and distracted him. I think that you broke his nose." He said looking mournfully at her. "Are you alright, that was a very traumatic thing to happen to you." She nodded, "Well, if you need to talk, I'll listen." He smiled encouragingly at her. "Now, back to my offer, I extremely recommend you coming." Damea thought about it. What can it hurt, it's just dinner.

"What should I wear?" she asked wondering how classy this would be.

"It is a very fancy restaurant; maybe a cocktail dress or something, but nothing too ostentatious. I don't want us to stick out. I will pick you up tomorrow at 7:30. Be ready." Then he disapperated out of her car, and she drove the rest of the way home.

The next day went by rather quickly. She was searching frantically through her wardrobe to find a cocktail dress to wear to dinner. Finally she found a purple sparkly dress that matched her eyes. It went a little above her knees, and she wore a pair of silver strappy high heels. She didn't put on too much make-up, and left her hair down, and curled it under. When she was all ready, she threw on a plain, black/silvery dress robe, to blend in with the wizards, kind of wearing it like a coat, and left it unbuttoned. She was good looking, but not too flashy.

When 7:30 came around, Albus Dumbledore showed up at her door.

"Good Evening Miss Summers, you look lovely tonight." He said. He was wearing a midnight blue dress robe.

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore, as do you." She said, but calling him Mr. Dumbledore sounded awkward. He must have sensed it because he then told her to call him Albus for now.

He walked her over to a port key that was in the alley behind her house. She touched it a felt the familiar sensation of something tugging just beneath your naval. She was swept away and carried in front of a fancy looking restaurant. A witch was standing in front of the doors looking impatient. She was wearing golden robes, and her hair was pulled up into a tight bun on top of her head.

"Minerva, I'd like you to meet Damea Summers. Damea, this is Minerva McGonagall."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. McGonagall."

"Likewise, you can call me Minerva."

"Yes and please call me DJ; Damea is such a mouth full." Minerva smiled and nodded.

"Shall we take our seats?" She asked giving them a welcoming smile.

The Restaurant was filled with important wizards of all ages. There was a famous Quidditch Player over here and a Ministry Official over there. When they walked in many of them waved, smiled, greeted, and even shook hands with Albus. When they finally made it too their seats, they looked at the menu. The food looked great; they had every type of food you could imagine. There was European, Chinese, Japanese, Italian, American, and even Mexican. Damea didn't want to spend too much money, so she just bought a Salmon filet, with a Caesar Salad. Instantly, the food appeared when they ordered.

"Okay, Albus, what is this all about, you have been leaving me in anticipation for quite awhile now, I think that I deserve an explanation." She said earnestly.

"That you do my dear, well, I suppose that the only place to start is the beginning How much do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"I don't want introductions, just tell my why I am here, I don't mean to be rude, sir, but this is a little strange."

"I know my dear, just listen, I won't go into great detail, so please just answer my question. How much do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"I know as much as you learn in 7th grade English."

"So in other words, not a whole lot." He said.

"You would be correct, but what does it all have to do with it anyways?"

"Everything, you know all the stories that you heard, all about Zeus, Hera, and even Hercules, forget them, none of them are true."

"I know that, hence the name Greek MYTHOLOGY. Still don't understand what all this has to do with me."

"Just listen, there are no such things as the stories of the greek gods, but there really are Gods."

"What?"

"Well, they aren't actually god, there is only one God, but, they come in second command, kind of like Kings, really really powerful Kings."

"Okay, did you have too much wine or something because you are making no sense?"

"I didn't even order wine, I'm drinking tonic water, but anyways. There are Twelve Gods, they can control certain aspects of nature when they want. You probably have heard of them, they are all Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis, and Hephaestus. But there is suppose to be thirteen. The thirteenth Olympian has never showed up, until now." He looked at her waiting for a reaction. "I have reasons to believe that you are Damea, the goddess of the Forces of Nature." He said looking at her. She started to smile.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke, I'm not buying it. Why am I really here?"

"I believe that you are, you also must know, that you didn't grow up on Mount Olympus for a reason. You are the most powerful of all of them, even Zeus. It has been said that the thirteenth Olympian would be the savior of the world of men. But you must believe me, you are that person. You also have other special abilities, besides your normal ones. You have the power of witch craft, the power to do wand, wandless, and mind magic, and very powerful magic at that. You are the only one that in existence will be able to do that. You are the one."

"No I'm not." She said and was absolutely positive of it.

"Yes you are." He said, not losing his patience.

"No I'm not."

"Why aren't you?"

"Because have you seen my school records at Salem? I'm horrible, I'm almost failing, I am in the bottom fourth of my class. How can I be among the most powerful beings ever?" She asked with an air of superiority, like she knew everything.

"As a matter of fact," Minerva was speaking now. "We have checked your records. They also state, that you excel immensely when it comes to magic. Yes you fail the occasional test, but you never fail to impress the professors with your talent with magic, they just never know what to make of it."

"I still don't understand, even if this were true, how would you know that it was me?"

"Because, like I said, you are extraordinarily talented, and you show signs of having control over the elements. Like yesterday, you used to wind as a self defense, which is amazing."

"Oh come on, all wizards lose control over their powers when their emotions take over. It's not something special. I'm not special."

"Would you just listen to me? Okay, there is a book that is on this subject. It is called "The Chronicles of the Olympians XIII: The Power". There is a book for each Olympian, it tells the user about there powers, powers of their fellow Olympians, and your meaning in the world."

"Albus, I'm getting tired of this; I am no Greek God okay."

"On all the books, it says _monos anthro enas mporo anoigo_ on the cover. In Greek it means only the one can open. If you are the one, you will be able to open, give me a chance, please, that is all I ask. If you can't open the book, I will never bother you again." He said, and was now becoming desperate.

"Fine, but I can guarantee you, it won't work."

"Okay. Please come with me, we will take floo powder to my office. Follow me." And they exited the restaurant tensely.

When they came to the floo station, they each grabbed some powder and hollered "Dumbledore's Office" and were swept away. Damea passed several fireplaces, and finally stopped at one, but it was just a 4' by 4' room with a big door. Soon Albus came and he motioned for her and Minerva to step aside. He walked up to the door and tapped his wand on it, and his door opened. He saw Damea's puzzled look and answered her.

"It's a safety precaution. The only way to get to the door is by floo powder, and the only way the door will open is if I tap MY wand on it; DNA sort of thing, very handy spell." And they entered the office.

Damea would have stopped to marvel at his amazing office, but she was a little worried. She never told her mom or dad about where she was going. They were working late, like always, and Damea was left home alone. She never told them where she was going, and they would be home in forty-five minutes. This better be quick.

"Miss Summers,"

"Please call me DJ, we are past formalities."

"DJ, this is the book." He said and held out a book. It was an old book, with a black velvet color, and silver lettering. The lettering said in big bold letters "The Chronicles of the Olympians Book XIII: The Power" and then in smaller letters below it, it said in Greek lettering "monos anthro enas mporo anoigo".

"As you can see, I'm unable to open it." Albus said, and tried with all his might to open the cover; it didn't budge. He cast several spells on it, but they were no use. The book was untouchable. He passed the book to Minerva and she tried that same "If my assumptions are correct, this will be like any old book to you." And he handed her the book; it was quite thick, big and heavy.

"Albus, this is a waste of yours, and my time, see." She said quickly, and pulled the cover open. It took her a second to see why Albus and Minerva were smiling at her. She opened the book. She looked at the pages, they were in perfect condition. Never touched, and they looked like they were just written. She was in shock. She stared at the book trying to comprehend what was happening. She shut the book, and opened it again, just to make sure that it wasn't a joke.

"A big waste of time indeed." He said; his eyes were sparkling. "Now, on to what the book is about. The book is a learning tool, a very useful one at that. It will teach you how to train your powers, and use them with total control. I don't know what your powers are, beings no has ever looked in the book. So I will let you take this book home, do not loose it, it is of great importance. And I need you to read it. I will contact you before summer is over. Minerva will take you home." Bianca was still in shock. Who the hell does Albus think he is? How does he expect her to take all of this in one shot? A sixteen-year-old girl was just told that she is the most powerful creature that will ever exist. How could anyone handle that? She was torn between fear, anger, and complete hysteria. What was going to happen next?"


End file.
